1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infrared reflecting device that includes an infrared reflecting member able to change its reflectance of infrared radiation in response to an external stimulus such as temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technologies proposed for reflecting infrared radiation contained in light from the sun include coating the surface of a glass panel with a pigment material that absorbs infrared radiation, or laminating an infrared reflecting film (JP-A-2005-089244 and JP-A-06-048776), used for reflecting infrared radiation during periods of high outside temperature to provide enhanced cooling action. However, these technologies also reflect infrared radiation when the outside temperature is low, and a resultant problem is that they cannot actively utilize the infrared radiation contained in sunlight.
An advantage of some aspects of the invention is provided with an infrared reflecting device for efficiently reflecting infrared radiation depending on an external stimulus.